1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit which outputs a maximum value corresponding to one of a plurality of inputs.
2. Background of the Invention
The calculation of a maximum value of a plural number of data, has normally been performed by digital computers. A digital computer requires a rather large structure like comparison circuits and multiplexer. Moreover, a plurality of steps are required to obtain the maximum value when a digital computer is used.